


Canção de ninar de Zelda

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: The Legend of Zelda [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após toda a batalha vivida em Skyward Sword, e uma importante decisão de Zelda, ela e Link vivem um dia tranquilo em Skyloft, no qual Zelda o ensina a tocar ocarina.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848250





	Canção de ninar de Zelda

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot se passa depois das outras duas que eu escrevi. Todas de The Legend of Zelda - Skyward Sword. Na ordem: 1 - De volta para mim / 2 - A escolha de Zelda / 3 - Canção de ninar de Zelda
> 
> The Legend of Zelda não em pertence. Pertence à Nintendo.
> 
> *Essa mesma história foi posta por mim no Nyah Fanficiton.

Em algum lugar próximo à academia, estava sentado no chão, encostado a uma árvore, tocando uma ocarina. Ele aprendera a tocar a harpa e a devolvera a Zelda, que lhe deu a ocarina para que seu amado pudesse acompanha-la quando tocasse. Por alguma razão desconhecida, a lourinha sentia uma forte conexão entre Link e o instrumento, sem contar que ele aprendera com ainda mais facilidade do que a harpa. Estava sentada na grama ao lado dele. Ambos tocavam juntos uma doce canção, Zelda’s Lullaby. Zelda lhe contara que conhecia a melodia desde bebê, era o que ouvia para conseguir dormir, e Link a havia aprendido em poucas tentativas. O herói olhava tranquilamente algum ponto distante no céu azul, ela o observava sorrindo, cada dia se sentia mais orgulhosa dele e o amava cada vez mais. Ao fim da canção, ele abaixou a ocarina e a olhou, retribuindo o sorriso.

– Eu vou adorar tocar pra você dormir.

– Espero ansiosamente por isso, Link. Eu fico tão feliz... Que você tenha decidido viver aqui também.

– Eu viverei onde você viver, minha princesa.

Ela riu, pousando a harpa na grama. Após todos os momentos agonizantes na batalha contra o Demon King, ela decidira continuar sua vida em Skyloft e ao questionar Link sobre o que ele faria, após ele lhe mostrar aquele lindo sorriso, sua resposta foi apenas “Eu ficarei ao seu lado. Eu disse que nunca mais te deixaria ir pra longe sozinha de novo.”. Ele havia lhe dito isso no momento em que ela acordara no templo, após Link encontrar a triforce. E dias depois seu pai lhe viera com aquela história de que ela estava ficando mais velha e deveria conhecer alguém com quem pudesse formar uma família um dia. Ela se recusara a conhecer qualquer outro garoto e fora atrás de Link conversar. Dessa forma é que os dois haviam acabado noivos e estavam mais felizes do que nunca, apesar das cicatrizes da batalha ainda doerem em seus corações.

– Quando me lembro de tudo que passamos, sinto falta de Fi.

Pode ver uma certa tristeza cruzar o olhar dele, entendia perfeitamente o que ele estava sentindo.

– Sinto falta de Impa. É uma pena que as duas não estejam aqui com a gente.

Viu Link fazer uma careta ao lembrar de Impa e caiu deitada na grama de tanto rir.

– Link, querido, a situação era difícil. Eu também tive raiva naquelas vezes, mas era preciso corrermos.

– Ela tirou você de mim todas as vezes que te encontrei sem nem sequer me deixar responder às suas palavras ou chegar perto de você.

– Não fique com raiva dela – arrastou-se até ele e o abraçou, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e sentindo Link abraça-la também.

– Mas... Sou grato a ela por ter te protegido. Quase enlouqueci pensando no que te aconteceria se aqueles monstros vermelhos horrorosos, aquelas gelatinas coloridas ambulantes ou alguma outra criatura te encontrasse sozinha.

Ela deu outra grande gargalhada.

– Me encontrei com todos eles. Mas Impa apareceu no momento certo e não deixou me fazerem nada.

– Talvez um dia todos nós nos encontremos de novo.

– Eu também quero acreditar nisso.

Link acariciou os cabelos dourados de sua amada enquanto observavam o sol se pôr. Quando o céu já era um mar de estrelas, olhou para Zelda e a viu dormindo tranquilamente. Sorriu, e pensou em como faria para carregar Zelda, a harpa e a ocarina até o quarto dela, até que lembrou-se de como aquele pássaro azul o acordava de vez em quando, quando a própria Zelda não fazia isso. Com cuidado, deitou-a na grama e se distanciou, emitindo um forte assobio. Em segundos, seu grande pássaro vermelho pousou na sua frente. Link lhe entregou os dois instrumentos, que o pássaro segurou firme em seu bico.

– Leve isso até a janela do meu quarto e deixe lá dentro. Tenha cuidado quando soltar.

O pássaro levantou voo e desapareceu. Link voltou até Zelda e a tomou nos braços, tentando não acordá-la. Caminhou calmamente até a academia, que não estava longe, e entrou, não encontrando ninguém, apesar de haver luz. Dirigiu-se ao quarto de Zelda e com algum esforçou conseguiu abrir a porta e a empurrou com um dos pés. Entrou com a garota no colo e delicadamente a deitou em sua cama. Nesse momento ela abriu os olhos.

– Link...

– Você dormiu.

Ela o olhou, confusa.

– Está tudo bem – disse, afagando o rosto dela – Estamos no seu quarto. Eu volto logo, fique aí.

Ele saiu, encostando a porta e preparando-se para se dirigir ao próprio quarto, mas encontrou Gaepora bem na sua frente e sentiu-se gelar por dentro.

– Ah... Eu... Nós... Estávamos lá fora e ela dormiu!!

O velho homem deu uma risada.

– Não se preocupe, eu vi vocês dois lá fora, mas não quis interrompê-los. Você fez um grande progresso com a ocarina em tão pouco tempo. Parabéns, Link.

– Obrigado – respondeu sem jeito.

– Você vai voltar a ver Zelda antes de ir dormir?

– Eu... – sentiu-se gelar de novo – Eu pensei em tocar a mesma canção que ela me ensinou.

– Isso será ótimo. Faz muito tempo que ninguém toca para Zelda dormir. Sei que ela ficará muito feliz e dormirá como um anjo.

– Eu...

– Não se preocupe, rapaz. Eu confio plenamente em você, sei que jamais faria mal algum à minha filha. Lá no fundo, eu sempre desconfiei que ela escolheria você. E eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso da escolha dela.

– Obrigado – sorriu dessa vez.

– Então vá, não a deixe esperando. Ela não dormirá enquanto você não voltar. Boa noite.

– Boa noite, senhor – respondeu, vendo-o se distanciar e desaparecer.

Link correu até o próprio quarto e encontrou a harpa e a ocarina em cima da cama. Seu pássaro tinha uma boa mira, os dois instrumentos estavam em perfeito estado. O compensaria por isso depois. Voltou ao quarto de Zelda, que estava do mesmo jeito que ele a deixara, colocou a harpa em cima de uma mesa e sentou-se ao lado dela na beirada da cama. Ela ainda estava acordada.

– Papai falou com você? – Ela perguntou, sonolenta, entrelaçando os dedos de uma das mãos com os dele.

– Sim. Está tudo bem.

Ela sorriu.

– Ele veio me dar boa noite enquanto você saiu e depois foi dormir. Disse que você voltaria – seus olhos se dirigiram à ocarina – Link, você vai mesmo tocar pra mim.

– Vou – fez uma festinha no cabelo dela com a mão livre, fazendo-a rir.

Separaram suas mãos e Link pegou a ocarina ao seu lado. Ao ouvir as primeiras suaves notas da canção, Zelda fechou os olhos, sentindo-se ficar mais leve e tranquila a cada instante. Quando Link finalizou a canção, olhou a noiva com carinho.

– Zelda...? Zelda? – Estava mesmo dormindo.

Puxou as cobertas sobre ela e beijou sua testa.

– Boa noite, Zelda – sussurrou, beijando-a com cuidado e demoradamente nos lábios, vendo-a sorrir, ainda dormindo, quando se afastou – Até amanhã, querida.

Em passos silenciosos, deixou o quarto e fechou a porta, caminhando para o próprio quarto, também sentindo o sono lhe tomar e ansiando que a manhã não demorasse a chegar.

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. =)


End file.
